youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (AK)
Lets make it straight THIS IS FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE!!! I finish reloading my weapon. I turn and look out the window aiming down my sights shooting in short 3-4 shot bursts for longer range. One, no, two, no, three, no, four people i take down till i have to reload again. "Sir! They're coming at us from all sides! We're not gonna make it out!" Private Williams says. Her hair gets in her face and she pushes it out of her face. "Where is your helmet Private?" I say looking out the window and repeating the same thing I've been doing. "It died and went to hell.....sir." She says mounting her LMG on a part of the wall thats been broken by RPG fire. I laugh and watch her spray down the enemy while reloading. "RPG! RIGHT SIDE! RIGHT SIDE!" Someone says. Its faint but i still hear it just enough to look out the window and watch it flying towards our side. I dive and push Pvt. Williams outta the way as the RPG rocket goes threw the hole and makes another hole in the wall behind us. "Son of a bitch!" She says whiping the dust off of her. I help her up quickly then return to my orignal spot. I look out the window again hoping not to get screwed over by a sniper, when i see two Toyota trucks heading our way. "Oh crap! Left side! Two trucks coming our way- my guess filled with explosives...SMOKE 'EM" I yell hoping for them to hear me. I look at the trucks...obviously someone heard me cause after one person starts shooting at the truck, half the damn platoon rains hell on those things. One blows up...setting off a chain reaction to the other one sending them both sky high. I smile at the sight, then turn my attention back to the fire-fight. I take a look around hoping to find something useful when i see a re- "Man down!" I stop thinking and run to where I heard those two words. I find the kid. "Shit." I look down at him. He told me his life story during some training- the kids frickin 19, had a girlfriend, a mom, dad, brother, and sister back home. I take his dog-tag off of him and continue on fighting. "Did the kid make it?" Pvt Williams ask. I don't answer and i focus on killing the bastards somehow known as humans. I grab a magazine from the ground. "Last mag!" I yell popping it into its slot and cocking the weapon. I find the red the barrels i was looking at earlier...hoping not to waste my last 5 bullets i spray them...it catches on fire when i hear the click of an empty gun. And I watch the flames engulf the enemy then i see someone with an RPG get shot..the RPG rocket leaving the gun, then heading towards me! Turns out i miscalculated. It hit me, but hit the floor. "THE FLOORS COLLAPSING!" Someone yells. I look down and see hes right. Then i see my life flash before my eyes. Me being born, getting married and having my kids. Then its all black Chapter 2 I slowly open my eyes. I'm facing down towards the ground laying in a pool of blood. I can make out if its my own blood or not but all i know is that there are bodies everywhere. I begin to realize and remember what happened. The kid dying, the ground collapsing. I start to come to my senses also, as i start to here the cries of people, and the sound of gunshots. "What the hell?" I say, getting up. "Arghh!" I let out a cry of pain, and grab my side. I realize theres a shard of glass in my side I rip it out quickly and punch the wall. I grab my side to stop the bleeding, and I un-holster my pistol, and move towards the gunfire. "Right side! Right side!" The screams and cries of pain get louder, as i walk out of a hole in the wall. I limp down. (sorry cant finish it yet :P) Category:Army Category:Action Category:Stories